metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Walkthrough/R-06: Badlands Showdown
After defeating Sundowner and escaping from Denver, a cutscene will trigger, showing Sam with Bladewolf in the middle of the Badlands. Raiden is intent on defeating Sam, and the player will be pitted against Jetstream Sam in R-06: Badlands Showdown. The level consists only of a boss battle against Sam. Boss Battle: Jetstream Sam This guide is currently based on the Normal difficulty setting. The boss battle takes place in the Badlands, a wide, open area with no other opponents. As a codec call to Wolf reveals, Repair Nanopaste can be found by slicing supply crates littered around the battlefield: getting this is vital for fulfilling the BP requirement for this level if the player is attempting an S rank run. Sam has access to many attacks which are quick and damaging. Parrying is vital to avoid being killed. Most of his moves can be parried. *4-hit combo: Sam attacks Raiden 4 times. His 4-hit combos can have different timings. *Upward Slash: Sam Slices upward, launching Raiden into the air if it connects. *Dash: Usually from mid to long range, Sam dashes towards Raiden with his blade. *Jump Attack: Usually from mid to long range, Sam jumps in the air and homes into Raiden. *Aura Attack: Sam sheathes his sword and unleashes a barrage of rapid slashes in a small bubble around him. *Counter: Sam holds his sword in front of him in a blocking stance, and his blade will glow. Hitting Sam in this state will trigger a counter, inflicting heavy damage to Raiden. When Sam is at approximately 65% health, the player is prompted to enter Blade Mode and to cut at Sam's wrist, disarming him. He continues the battle unarmed and with a different moveset. All of his attacks can be executed to allow him to shoot across the battlefield and to reach Raiden even from a distance. *Punch: A basic punch. *Side Kick: A basic kick. *Grab: Sam grabs Raiden and throws him to the ground. *Counters: If Raiden performs a Sliding Tackle or Falling Lightning on Sam, he will grab Raiden and counter-throw him. When Sam reaches approximately 45% health, he will retrieve his blade. He starts to use some new techniques, in addition to his existing sword attacks: *Jump Slash: Sam jumps high into the air and slams his blade down. This move can be done at close or long range. *Rapid Slashes: From a long range, Sam sheathes his sword and charges at Raiden, slashing at him when he closes in. This can be repeatedly done a few times. *Rock Throw: Sam throws rocks at Raiden. They can be sliced in Blade Mode. At critical health, parrying an attack will trigger a Blade Mode prompt. Striking the marked position will end the fight and trigger a cutscene. Scoring The mission yields 8000 BP. Bonus BP is earned for: *Time: +2000BP for completing the battle in under 3:00, with diminishing gains for longer times. *Longest Combo: +2000BP for a maximum combo of at least 50, with diminishing gains for shorter combos. *Kills: +4000 BP for performing at least 1 kill.